Zwardmorder
'''Zwardmorder' was a Skrall, created by the Great Beings, once devoted to his masters. When the Great Beings left, he became a serial killer, only wanting to take revenge. He also sometimes took an opportunity to Bounty hunt Biography Zwardmorder originally was a partuculary created Skrall, occupated by the Great Beings as slave. However, when the Great Beings left Spherus Magna, they left Zwardmorder behind. He originally stranded on Bota Magna, though, when Mata Nui once explored the jungle world, he slipped inside the universe. After years of imprisonment and being hunted, he stranded on Metru Nui. When, a few days later, the Great Cataclysm took place, he found a gap in Metru Nui`s surface, leading him to the Core Processor. After entering the chamber the machine was, he saw two of the Glatorian he hated so much. When a fight broke out, Zwardmorder succesfully killed the two Glatorian, leaving him at control of the Core Processor. A few days after the Great Cataclysm, Zwardmorder secretly took the Great Spirit Robot into orbit above Bara Magna. In a capsule, he escaped to the planet, leaving Mata Nui in orbit for years, until it crashed on Aqua Magna again. There, he started slaying people crossing the desert. No reports have been made since the battle in which the Glatorian fought the Skrall at Roxtus. Abilities and Traits To describe Zwardmorder in one word, you could only choose emotionless. Zwardmorder had no friends, no enemies. Only allies and victims. Most of these allies were, without them knowing, a victim on their own also. He had no allies ever staying longer than needed. The only beings able to be considered his enemy, may be the Great Beings, though these are more of a primary victim to Zwardmorder. Not only is Zwardmorder the most infamous serial killer on the former Bara Magna, he also has grewn as a Bounty hunter, though he is not a true one. His payment is not money, as most want, his payment is profit. Profit even going as far as his life, when ever it was endangered. His most well-known bounty would be a Baterra, which has been slain with Zwardmorder`s bare hands. This also made many respect him in the scene. Most have even grew frightened of his methods and victims, as they all could be his next. Weapons and Tools Zwardmorder carried four swords, all sharpened at the rocks every sunrise. His reinforced armor was unable to be pierced by any means of Bara Magnan production and orgin. The only known substance being able to come through is Protosteel. Theoritacally, hardened Energized Protodermis could pierce it, if this were to be made once. Another theory is his armor is Protosteel, and thus can be defeated by any means able to destroy Protosteel, though this is highly doubtful, as teeth of Spikit also can`t come through. Whisper Ryme Zwardmorders hiding place, the Cave of Echoing Death, was guarded by Zwardmorder himself. The cave, being in the Black Spike Mountains, was already a place said to be home of killed beings's spirits. Zwardmorder used this in advance, by creating the Whisper Ryme. This small text was from then believed to be the ryme of the ghosts, and hearing it meant death. Even his allies did not know of this, and often still kept themselves away, even when Zwardmorder had allied himself that period of time. :"I am the shadow moving through the night. I am the evil for which you hide." :"I am the darkness you fear. I am the blades, which slices you can hear." :"If you are hunted, it is by me. If you are slain, you were destined to be." Appearances Canon *''None'' Non-canon *''Killcount'' *''Custom Bionicle Comix'' Awards Trivia *His name was derived from the Dutch words 'zwaard' and 'moordenaar'. They mean 'sword' and 'killer'. *Zwardmorder once was my self-moc. *His nickname in real life is Zwardie Category:Skrall Category:Killcount AS Category:Bara Magna Category:Matoran Universe